


Make Me Shut Up

by Tortellini



Category: Alexander (2004), Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Homophobia, Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired By Tumblr, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Macedonia (Country), Male Friendship, Period-Typical Homophobia, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Hephaestion is sick of his best friend being an idiot. Is that really a surprise? Since he is literally the only one who can talk sense to him, and the only one who tries too, he decides to shut him up.Oneshot/drabble





	Make Me Shut Up

Hephaestion was sick of Alexander. Maybe that wasn't right to say and all, but hey! He was his best friend. He was more than that too. 

Either way he needed to tell him to shut up though. 

"Alexander, for the love of Aristotle." he interrupted him with a roll of his eyes. "Shut up already."

Alexander rose an eyebrow. And then he smirked. 

"Make me."

Hephaestion swallowed. He knew what he should do. He knew how these things should go. He knew what was normal, and he knew how the greeks were--he knew the ancient stories of Achilles and Patroclus and the love between men. 

"I will, but you might moan a little."

Alexander's eyes widened. He opened his mouth--

The door opened and Bagoas prostrated himself on the ground. 

"Please, my king Al'skander," he said in his low voice. "...I am standing right here."

Oh. He didn't know he has heard everything. Whoops. 

 


End file.
